Eyes of the Fallen
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Naruto gets caught by Itachi as he stumbles into the Uchiha District during the Massacre. Itachi uses Tusykiome on Naruto. Naruto, in the eternal agony of the illusion so strong that Kyubbi could not break it, awakens a unique Doujutsu that changed everything. May end up making him God-like, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of the Fallen

Summary: Naruto gets caught by Itachi as he stumbles into the Uchiha District during the Massacre. Itachi uses Tusykiome on Naruto. Naruto, in the eternal agony of the illusion so strong that Kyubbi could not break it, awakens a unique Doujutsu that changed everything.

Doujutsu given: Blood Eye

Abilities: The unique power to reflect and refract light itself, which is passive upon awakening. Allows the user to bypass genjutsu, by refracting light, which shifts the retina entirely. The second level extends this unique ability to the entire brain, allowing immunity to most genjutsu, as well as seeing the chakra network and chakra affinities in others. The third level, allows control over the brain of others with a touch. The fourth level, distorts the entire body as well as the brain, bypassing the damage done of using the Eight Gates, not to mention full control over the entire chakra network, pretty much everything in the body.

Weakness: Not immune to Taijutsu or Ninjutsu.

Naruto was walking through the village late at night, because he found it far more peaceful at night, aside from the usual crime. He was actually far more accepted by the criminals of Konoha, mainly because his pranks and stealth made him legendary to them. After all, it takes major balls to paint the entire Hokage mountain, in broad daylight, not to mention evade ANBU for over four hours. He walked into the Uchiha District, and then his instincts flared up like a beacon. Naruto quickly crouched, his eyes narrowed after years of defending himself from those who wished him harm. He looked up to see a ninja, holding a tanto away from his body, which dripped with blood. Naruto's body felt extreme alarm, because his nose could smell the dead bodies, the blood filling the air. The major silence within the district further alarmed him. His extreme senses could tell when people were asleep, or awake due to heartbeats and breathing. The only heartbeat and breathing he could hear was the ninja above. 'He killed the Uchiha's! Well, I may not have liked them, they didn't deserve this slaughter! There were children here!' Naruto let out a low snarl, as his crouch deepened. He jumped forward, launching himself silently toward the ninja.

Itachi felt numb, he'd just slaughtered his own clan, and most of his family. He was waiting for Sasuke, when his instincts kicked in. He turned, only to barely react as a person was launched at him, his hands extended like claws, with sharpened nails that his Sharingan quickly deduced to be filled with powerful chakra, and was sharp enough to rip his heart out. He kicked toward the small being, a child he guessed. To his shock, the child seemed to deduce what he was doing, and manipulated his body in mid air to dodge the kick! The child connected, pushing him away as he raised his tanto to block the sharp nails. He was flung off by the huge force, and he could feel the nails holding against the blade.

He landed against the balls of his feet, holding the blade firmly, as he pushed back the child. Suddenly, his Sharingan could see the red chakra in his network, and immediately knew that this was the Kyubbi Jinchurriki, Naruto Uzamaki. He didn't have time for this! He needed to get to Sasuke to implant his revenge! He raised the blade, slashing the air, causing the Jinchurriki to duck. As the Jinchurriki raised his head back up, he connected their eye contact, as he whispered. "Tusykiome." Once the genjutsu connected, he quickly left the area after Sasuke.

Naruto was surprised to find himself in an illusion of immense power, as a cloaked figure spoke in monotone, his glowing red eyes staring impassively. "For the next seventy-two hours, you will feel the most powerful torture that your own mind can conjure." Naruto screamed, as he could feel so much agony. He was soon burned alive, torn apart limb from limb, organs removed slowly, slow roasting, raped, and so many other methods of agony. After forever, the monotone voice spoke again. "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds to go." Naruto was quickly shreaking under the limitless torture, his mind nearly broken beneath the endless methods of agony. Suddenly, a flash of deep blue exploded every, shattering the entire illusion. Unfortunately, Naruto's mind was already broken by then.

Hokage Hospital

The Sandaime stared at Naruto's inert form, the eyes bleeding heavily while closed. The doctor came by, his body language remorseful. "I'm sorry, Sandaime-sama. Naruto-kun is pretty much brain dead.' he showed a diagram of Naruto's brain. "The normal brain has this image." He pointed to an image to the left, which showed normal white, with an area of grey in the middle. "Naruto's brain is this." He pointed to the right. The Sandaime felt like someone had ripped out his organs. Naruto's entire brain was almost completely black, with bits of grey here and there. "Naruto's brain cells are almost entirely gone, blood and puss filling where they died. The Kyubbi chakra is trying to heal his brain, but with so much damage, it's extremely unlikely he'll even stay alive, let alone become a vegetable. The chance of him turning into a vegetable is about 1.2%, and the chance to live normally... is roughly 0.00001%. Maybe Tsunade might raise it to 2%, but she's not here."

The Sandaime's eyes lit up with fire, as his face set into stone, blank but deadly. Tears filled his eyes, and ran down his face heavily. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." He and the doctor left the room. Unknown to them, Danzo appeared before Naruto, his only visible eye narrowed. 'No. It's not fair. I was supposed to control you! I don't have a seal strong enough to contain the Kyubbi. If you die, there would be no one to contain the Kyubbi. I will not allow this. I swore an oath to protect Konoha, at any cost. Hmm, the cells of Hashirama have advanced super regenerative properties, so I will transplant as many cells as possible into your brain, and main organs." He removed the bandaged arm, taking off the golden band, to reveal Hashirama's arm, with no Sharingan yet implanted. He placed it against the Jinchurriki's chest. He made several one hand seals, before muttering. "Cell Transfer Jutsu." His arm glowed green, as it slowly melted into Naruto's body, most of it going to the brain, while some of it going to the liver, heart, kidneys, lungs, and th rest going to the stomach. After it was complete, he stood up, his arm gone. He left the scene, taking his golden bands with him.

An ANBU appeared, taking off his mask to reveal Itachi Uchiha. His Mangekyo Sharingan stared into Naruto's body. 'I destroyed the one thing I counted on to help Sasuke stay in the village, as well as the fourth's legacy.' He sighed softly, as his eyes began to glow softly. He placed one finger against the Jinchurriki's forehead. 'Danzo used Izanagi against the Jinchurriki's mind, repairing most of the damaged neurons, at the cost of Shisui's eye. Truly, he cares for Konoha even more than the position for Hokage. However, the neurons would be blank, as Naruto's mind doesn't have the memories that make up his life. I can fix this, with Izanami. However, is this worth it? is this worth the redemption of the Uchiha in the end? If I do this, Sasuke will only have one eye with Eternal Mangekyo, not enough to stand against Madara. Plus, my sacrifice would be worthless in the end... I could utilize another Sharingan that I kept for storage, mainly Shisui's other eye. Very well. Izanami!' Itachi's right eye turned flat white, as it's light forever vanished. Naruto's brain suddenly exploded into activity, as it was filled with the entire life he'd found in the residue. Naruto's entire memory was fixed, and Itachi took the rest of Izanami, implanting it into Kyubbi. He lifted his finger, calmly. 'There. now he remembers everything, and the Kyubbi will be completely under Naruto's will.' Itachi left the scene in a flurry of crows, leaving a note for the Hokage on his desk, with a crow feather on the top.

The Sandaime read the letter, relief and shock dual-attacked his body. He said calmly. "Get Danzo. Now." The hidden ANBU nodded, and vanished. After a second, Danzo walked in, his walking stick now on his remaining arm. The Sandaime stared with cold eyes, as he stood up and walked toward Danzo. Danzo tensed, expecting an attack. Danzo's remaining eye widened in shock, as the Sandaime hugged him heavily. "S-Sarutobi?! What genjutsu are you under?!" The Sandaine stood back, smiling as he beamed toward his old friend. Danzo looked like someone had smacked his head aside with a frying pan. "No words can describe my thanks to you, Danzo, my old friend." Danzo quirked an eyebrow, feeling like the Sandaime was under a heavily powerful genjutsu. 'Since when did he thank me for anything? What the hell is going on?' The Sandaime showed Danzo the letter. Danzo read the letter, his face paling further and further the more he read it. He said softly. "Are you going to kill me?" The sandaime looked shocked, before saying vehemently. "Kill you? Why kill you? You saved Naruto-kun, gave him the Mokuten, saved his life from being a vegetable!"

Danzo frowned, before he said. "I thought you'd want me killed for having Hashirama's cells and Shisui's eye." The Sandaime frowned, as he said calmly. "If you used them for yourself, or kept them from me, yes, I would have. However, you saved Naruto, giving up your Mangekyo, and the Mokuten at the same time, not to mention your ambition. I owe you for saving me from so much heart ache, and from commiting suicide." Danzo's eyes widened like dinner plates. "How about I reinstate Root? Make you ANBU commander, and of course validate your program, so long as their loyal to me, and are willingly given the choice to join?" Danzo looked like someone told him that he was voted Hokage by the people willingly. "Umm, no thanks Sarutobi. Just ensure my current Root is legal, and that they're under your command. I need a drink. Way too much happened today." The Sandaime rose an eyebrow, before nodding. He took out a small, ancient bottle, handing it to Danzo. Danzo stared at the bottle, his eyes now even bigger. "Is, is that, w-what I think it is?" "If you mean the ancient brew of the Sarutobi Clan's Secret Sake of Vigoration, one that is well known to give the drinker the taste of the Gods? Yes, it is." Danzo bowed to his friend in immense thanks, knowing that only two or three bottles were left in existence. He left, intending to drink and savor it immensely.

Next Chapter: New Eyes, and new chakra. Wow, everything looks blue! *Anyone ever watch Kingdom Heart comics? Check it out. :)*

A/N: Tell me what you think. Surely can't be as over-powered more than the Sharingan?


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes of the Fallen

Chapter Two: New Eyes and New Chakra. Wow, everything is blue!

Naruto woke up, his eyes flashing open as he breathed like drowning man needing air. His blue eyes were now deep crimson, with a ring of azure blue just before it entered the black pupil. His eyes feelt odd, strange. "Naruto-kun? You're awake?" His personal doctor strode forward, as he looked at Naruto's unique eyes. He made several handsigns, before placing his hands on Naruto's head, on either side of his skull. "Brain scan no jutsu." the doctor stumbled back, before he grinned widly, and he told Naruto softly, but firmly. "Relax. I need to get Hokage-sama." He ran toward the door, closing it firmly.

Hokage Tower

The doctor knocked on the door, and he entered when he heard the Sandaime call. "Enter." He opened the door, looking at the Hokage in the eye firmly, before he said calmly. "Naruto's awake. However... he has a new Bloodline."

The Sandaime leapt over his desk, hugging the doctor, chanting repeatedly. "He's okay! He's alive! Wait... a new bloodline?" He let go of the doctor, who told him calmly. "Yes. His entire brain holds huge amounts of cells of powerful green chakra, very powerful. More importantly, his retina's have gained several unique muscles found in no other human. He can see every single part of the light spectrum, and can shift to any section. I'd say that his body developed a permanent way to aviod genjutsu forever, as a defence mechanism. Interestingly, the chakra within the eyes are glowing white, and that the white chakra is slowly spreading throughout the brain. In other words Hokage-sama, Naruto's Bloodline is still evolving, still growing. You may see him, if you wish." The Sandaime nodded, moving so fast, it gave every one else a heart attack wondering what that black blur was.

The Sandaime appeared before Naruto, walking forward slowly. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto's eyes slammed open, the unique crimson-azure eyes staring with power. "Sandaime-jiji?" he nodded softly, poking Naruto's chest slightly, as if to ensure that he was here. "W-Why can't I see you?" The Sandaime stared at Naruto's eyes, shocked to see the pupil, shrinking, and then growing slightly, like camera lenses. he saw it expand swiftly, ebfore it focused again, and he saw Naruto grin. "There. I can see you... Uh, well, your bones and heart at least." The Sandaime nearly recoiled, before he remembered Naruto's mastery of his own senses. "I see. I'm glad your okay, Naruto." Naruto grinned slyly, his unique canines poking out slightly. "Of course, Jiji. Nothing puts me down for long." His pupils continue to adjust, until he got the setting to see everyone like normal. "That's better. I wonder if I can utilize that for more espionage... never the less, I'm up." Naruto focused himself, feeling his massive chakra. He could feel it was calm, which was new for him. He sighed softly, as he opened his unique eyes, staring into the Sandaime's eyes. He sat up calmly, gasping and wheezing slightly, as he willed his chakra to start the healing process. He was shocked when a huge amount of glowing energy surrounded him like a cloak, healing him at vast amounts. The Sandaime's eyes widened. "That's Hashirama-sama's Green cloak of healing, said to appear during his Sage Mode! perhaps Naruto has gained Hashirama's Sage Mode?!' He felt his entire body heal quickly, and as soon as he felt better, complete and whole, he shut it off with a tug of his own chakra. "Interesting. I can turn it on and off at will. I wonder why... none the less, quite a boon for a future Hokage." The Sandaime nodded, before he said calmly. "You possess a new Bloodline, so I must ask; Do you want to be placed under the CRA, or to keep it hidden?" Naruto's eyes focused in on the Sandaime, his eyes began glowing with inner power. "I'll keep it hidden. There's no way I'll let the Council manipulate me any time soon. None the less, I'd like some training over my abilities, maybe with personal training ANBU or something." The Sandaime nodded, as he replied. "Alright. Well begin your advanced training as soon as possible, perhaps tomorrow. You'll be staying at my house in the mean time." Naruto nodded, as he got out of bed, landing on his feet calmly. The Sandaime looked at his unique jumpsuit before he said. "Why are you wearing this?" Naruto said calmly. "Two reasons: First, this is all anyone would sell me. Second, after I accepted the first reason, I decided to train in stamina, stealth, and even density training. I'nm currently holding chakra inhibitors, gravity seals, and chakra inhalers, all at level ten. I've mastered these seals, but they can't go any higher. So, I'm stuck with a useless jumpsuit at this point." The Sandaime nodded, and he replied. "We'll get you new clothing, and trainers to make you the best of the best." They left the scene.

It had been three days since then, and Naruto was surprised at how much had occured. He now had his own apartment complex, given a new wardrobe completely, several books of seals from Journeyman to Master. He was also given a new regiment on training him to the ground, and he was happy for it. Despite being seven, (I think he was seven around this time, right?) he was pumped for training. From Monday to Wensday, he'd be with Danzo-sensei, working on his Wind, Water, and Earth affinity, Thursday through Saturday was training with Yamato-sensei for Mokuten, and on Sunday it was him and Sandaime-jiji-sensei for his bloodline and jutsu. The first thing his jiji gave him was the Kage Bunshin jutsu, which he immediately began spamming to read fuinjutsu and chakra training since he knew of their memory feedback. Unfortunately, he couldn't go all out, since he had to save at least three quarters of his chakra for the week of intense training.

It was difficult, but do-able. That was Danzo's thought, as he focused his chakra slowly into the bag of white mush, that was Hashirama's cells. He was given order by the Hokage, permission to do this, provided he teach Naruto the three elemental affinities, combined with showing him the more powerful secret, illegal, aspects of seals and the Mokuten. Not that he really minded, because he needed to teach someone his abilities to take over Root, once he was dead. Personally, he was also planning to show Naruto how to achieve the Chuin Bunshin, so as to gain infinitely more time with training, since the Chuin Bunshin had the ability to continue to gain chakra and create more Kage Bunshin for training to send to the original, and it was a permanent Bunshin. It could only be dispelled if it was killed, much like one would kill the original. He focused intently, as the mush slowly formed into a new arm, slowly gatherinto his body, painfully connecting to his chakra network, as well as his nerve ending at the shoulder. He removed the new arm from the remaining white mush, which was about three quarters worth. He sealed the bag shut, and sealed it away, using a unique seal he placed over the eye that once held Shisui's eye. Now, it just held a glass eye, with a very powerful Fuinjutsu that was designed to warp his chakra into it's opposite affinity, and utilize it through the false eye's pupil. For him, that would be a beam of fire concentrated like a laser. It was costly though, it ate away at his chakra heavily, and unfortunately, required intense focus, which meant Tunnel Vision. Dangerous for a shinobi as old as he was. 'What am I going to do with the Sharingans? I could implant them into the arm, to utilize Izanagi, but doing so is pointless, and a waste. it's not as if I'll be Hokage without Shisui's eye, and Izanagi was meant to allow defense for the Hokage, where it could be rationalized for the greater Good, not for an old man like myself to live ten more minutes. Hmm... If I can use the Sharingans with Izanami however, it may come to some use after all. I'm not going to implant them in anyone else, as that would rise questions no one should have answers to. Very well, I'll use them to teach Naruot some of my most forbidden jutsu and knowledge, making sure no one spying on us can learn any of them.' He left, to get his Root to implant the Sharingan.

The Sandaime was laying on his bed, feeling drained. 'Ever since he left to protect the Daimyo, Asuma hasn't been the same.' He sighed softly, feeling quite sad. His own son probably detested him, and he couldn't say anything; What kind of father sends his only son to fight in a war, comes home, and then barely a few years later, finds his mother dead? What kind of father ignores his son's cries for attention, as his daughter dies of disease on her bed? What kind of father, leaves his son alone to take care of his sister's now orphaned son alone, while he toiled away under paperwork, and the excuse of the village being first?' Hiruzen's face wept silently, as he agains succumbed to the sorrow that it was he who pushed his son away, when he needed him most. He wheezed softly, his vision getting even more blurry, as he goes down memory lane. 'First my wife dies during the sealing procedure against the Kyubbi and the birth of Uzamaki Naruto, then his successor dies, making him take up the mantle yet again, Asuma hates him and despises him, and Naruto...' He coughed slightly, as his tears slowly left his eyes like minaiture rivers, carving down his wrinkles that showed his old age. 'Naruto went through hell and back, because I didn't keep an eye on him, counting on my village to let go of the hatred that only festered and remained, ignoring the Yondaime's last wish.' Minato would've slaughtered anyone that even looked at his son like that, and I took the coward's way out, ignoring what was right in front of me in the hopes of not causing trouble. I hate myself, watching as Naruto's hopeful, innocent blue eyes dimmed and died after so much pain. Konohagakure... Hashirama-sama, you would be ashamed at the hypocrisy of the village you bled and died for. The Uchiha Clan... Hashirama, oh, how much you must hate me for commiting the genocide you so despised.' The Sandaime sat up calmly, revealing he was wearing his battle armor. He stood up, as he looked at the small picture frame that held his team, when he was a sensei. Right next to it, was the picture of when he was a genin, with Tobirama as his own sensei. 'I can't let my sorrows consume me, not now. I need to hold on, just a little longer. Naruto-kun deserves that much.'

Next Chapter: Training, Genin Exams, Team.

A/N: As usual, tell me what you think. I hope this clarifies why the Sandaime feels so much guilt, and why he was so close to commiting suicide. he's simply an old man, feeling all the mistakes and regrets of his past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training, Genin Exam, Team.

Naruto sat on the grass of the training ground marked as four. He was waiting for his sensei, wondering what he'd be taught today. Suddenly, the ground cracked open, and his eyes widened, as a spear of rock was heading his way! He jumped up swiftly, twitching a finger. At the same time, a green cloak of energy surrounded his body, as seven Shadow Clones appeared around him. "Scatter."

Naruto jumped away swiftly, as the other seven green cloaked duplicates all went in many directions. To his shock, the other seven were destroyed all at once by a single Wind Style jutsu. He was surprised to find himself surrounded by no less than seventeen ANBU shinobi. They were wearing a lightning bolt across the blank mask, and sweat trickled down his spine in recognition. 'SHOCK Squads. The best of the best of Kumo's ANBU. I'm going to have to go all out.' He made a single seal, muttering. "Release." As his seal limitations lifted, he sighed softly. A huge wave of green chakra appeared around Naruto, as he revealed just how much chakra he held. "Your not escaping Konoha alive." The SHOCK ANBU waited patiently, as three of them made seals, before they muttered. "Earth and Fire Style: Prison of Combustion." The ANBU watched impassively, as their target was surrounded by a huge Earth shaped tomb, for Fire to suddenly erupt, burning heavily within like an oven. Naruto appeared outside the dome, his face angry. "Die. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Suddenly the field was covered in Kage Bunshin, swarming the ANBU. They were quickly decimated by a wave of electricity that didn't faze the ANBU at all. "Target is hostile. Elimination: Verified." They moved swiftly, converging on the new genin. Naruto dodged the first ANBU, ducking underneath his punch, before he punched him in the stomach. Naruto seized up, as electricity coursed through his body. 'They're covered in static electricity! I can't hit them with Taijutsu!' He was hit in the stomach with a kick, sending him flying. He couldn't react from the pain, as ANBU appeared behind him, slamming him down with a drop kick to the head toward the ground. As he fell to the Earth, he roared. "I WILL NOT END HERE! Kage Bunshin Explosion Field!" Suddenly, the ground erupted as waves of Naruto's Shadow Clones flooded the sky and ground, all of them glowing brilliantly. The entire field glowed in a flash of white, as an explosion rocked the area. Naruto survived, his green cloak blocking the feirce explosion. He landed on his feet, panting. To his shock, all seventeen were there, surrounding him, with only two having been slightly damaged, their mask slightly broken. They all made simultaneous seals, as they pointed their right arms toward him. "Shock Cannon Jutsu."

Seventeen beams of electricity crackled, shooting from their hands, hitting naruto at the same time. He screamed as his body seized up from the agony flowing through him. He focused swiftly, focusing his chakra cloak to harden, blocking the electricity. The cloak hardened, surrounding him, turning into a deep forest green.

He smirked, as he ran forward his new cloak looking strikingly like a green four tailed fox. He hissed, his mind falling to instinct. He twisted, sending his four tails to attack two of the ANBU, while ten arms erupted from his own original two, attacking the rest. The SHOCK ANBU dodged expertly, not even fazed. He snarled impatiently, as his mouth opened wide. Blue and red chakra combined with green slowly collecting into a vast orb of purple chakra, as he closed his mouth around. The chakra construct exploded, like a balloon. He aimed at the nearest ANBU, opening his mouth to release a beam of energy that went straight toward the ANBU. It struck, only for them to explode in a shower of sparks. His cloak vanished, as he panted softly. He stared in horror, as several ANBU ran straight toward him, each wielding a katana covered in electricity. He felt something tug within him, as he closed his eyes. He made five handseals, before he placed his hands on the ground, muttering. "Mokuten: Deep Forest Emergence." He watched as the area became covered in trees, his ears hearing the splotches of blood cover the trees. To his horror, he could still hear seven heartbeats pumping blood calmly. They surrounded him, as one spoke. "Impressive, Kyubbi Jinchurriki, to utilize the Mokuten. However, you've lost this fight. Surrender, and we will take you to Kumo or you will die here. Choose." Naruto inwardly snarled, knowing he had a very slim chance of winning. His chakra was only about a quarter left, and he had to survive long enough to warn Konoha of the elite enemy ANBU that successfuly infiltrated the village. Naruto focused inward, when he felt an itch within his eyes. Surprisingly, a jutsu came to mind, as if on it's own. 'This... this could work extremely well.' He opened his eyes, glaring at the ANBU. 'Raiton Jutsu: Nerve Destroyer.' Naruto blasted as much chakra as he could through his eyes swiveling his head as he aimed at every shinobi he could see. The entire ANBU squad seized up, as every single one of them exploded violently with a splatter of blood and electricity. Naruto panted , as he fell to his knees, drained from using up all his chakra. Suddenly, an ANBU appeared, wielding a giant blade. His eyes widened with fear. 'One of the seven great swordsman of the mist?! No!' Naruto stood up shakily, growling. "I'm not dying today, because of a too big knife." The swordsman suddenly vanished, revealing an old man, wearing bandages across his head and arm. "Very good, Naruto. You pass my elimination test. Had you been unable to destroy my Chuin Bunshin, I would have refused to take you on a student. I am Danzo, one of your sensei for training. We have much to do. Don 't worry, you won't need chakra for what we will be doing. Naruto nodded shakily, too drained and shocked to argue. Danzo grabbed his right shoulder, and they vanished with a blur.

That was the first time Naruto met Danzo. Despite the unconventional introduction, he found that Danzo didn't pull his punches during anything, especially training. Danzo taught him anything, and everything to do with Elemental Chakra, Seals, Mokuten, and especially tactics. His favorite saying was: 'if I had to choose between knowing a thousand jutsu, and mastering the basic five, I would master the basic five, because they are more likely to keep me alive.' It made sense to Naruto, because Danzo pointed out that two of the most well-known shinobi in the world from Konoha, had mastered the Shunshin no jutsu, before creating any special jutsu; Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze, and Shisui 'The Mirage' Uchiha. Naruto's goal, was to do even more; master the henge, shunshin, and the bunshin no jutsu's many variants. With Danzo's aide, Naruto had mastered the books Sandaime-jiji had given him, and had also given him three black books of Fuinjutsu, detailing hidden abilities and methods of Fuinjutsu that only Naruto could master, or so Danzo claimed. Thanks to Danzo, his control over Earth, Wind, and Water were superb, at least Kage level, and had brought his Mokuten control to high Jonin, low ANBU status. This is not to say Danzo taught by the book; no, far from it. Danzo taught Naruto the same way Tobirama taught him, with many questions and testing of what he had learned, as well as being able to make things up on the go. It helped that Naruto was also taught the Chuin Bunshin jutsu, since he could then have Danzo teach his Chuin Bunshin, while he was training with the Sandaime or Yamato. His Chuin Bunshin also increased his control over chakra continously, raising it to ANBU level, without restraining himself with seals of course.

The Sandaime teached Naruto mainly in theory, while making him do physical activities so intense, that Gai would flinch back in horror at. The Sandaime also made naruto focus on learning as much as possible with his Kage Bunshin in the library 24/7, literally. He was thankful for this, because he found plenty of new uses with his Bloodline with the knowledge given. He was now able to manipulate the settings of his eyes, from the two-only setting of X-ray and normal, to every single setting, the entire spectrum at his fingertips. Surprisingly, he found chakra to be found on every setting, which the Sandaime told him must be an advanced stage of his eyes. He could not only see the chakra, but knew of the affinities of each user, including the Sandaime. He told him that while he could use all five types of jutsu, three of the five were dimmer; Water, Earth, and Wind. The Sandaime admitted that he had to work for those three, for he was birn with primarily Fire and Lightning. He was surprised to find with the advanced version of his Doujutsu, he was immune to most genjutsu. This was found out when the Sandaime tested him trying to break a genjutsu with the Bringer of Darkness genjutsu. It didn't even faze Naruto, he just seemed to phase through the genjutsu. Surprisingly, this phasing effect allowed him to master the genjutsu and utilize it effectively. He used it on the Sandaime, and was laughing as he had walked into a tree, which made the pain break the genjutsu. Soon, the two were laughing as they seemed to enjoy the surreal moment. After that, the Sandaime seemed to try and implement as many genjutsu against him as possible, as well as enlisting Inu from ANBU, and Kurenai. This was why he developed the ability to utilize so many genjutsu, to the point where he could implant genjutsu with his fingers, like Itachi Uchiha.

Yamato was, in Naruto's opinion, very slow. he seemed to want Naruto to focus more on summoning wood and controlling existing wood, rather than allow him to be more creative in his use of wood abilities like photosynthesis. Danzo informed him that Yamato learned how to use Mokuten with rigid formality, because he possessed the bare bone ability of the Mokuten, while he and Naruto wielded Mokuten in it's entirety. So, Naruto learned to master wood itself slowly with Yamato, while in everywhere else, he learned to be creative and effective in any situation possible.

He was surprised when Danzo had approached him, with an idea. "I know a way to teach you vast chunks of information and abilities that took me many years to learn and master, in a mere one percent of the cost. However, you must be willing to not incriminate me for the method I use. Will you accept?" Naruto agreed, albeit warily.

He was shocked when Danzo appeared at night, in his apartment, with an arm full of writhing, ten Sharingans implanted into the arm that he could wield the Mokuten with. Danzo informed him of Izanami's ability, and how he planned to utilize it. Naruto was surprised, and he had replied equally with telling him of his phasing ability of his new eyes. Danzo told him that perhaps his eyes wouldn't die with use of the Izanami, but only in an absolute emergency, just in case it might. After agreeing, Danzo began the 'eye' treatment. After each eye treatment, Naruto found that his abilities and powers had jumped mountain when compared to before; he could understand much more of the black book fuinjutsu, utilize the much more costly draining abilities of the mokuten jutsu, and more importantly, he knew when to act and not act in political and militaristic situations that Danzo himself had endured in his many years as an Elder. This edge was far more powerful than he originally thought. So far, only five had been used. The other five would be far more carefully spent, Danzo had told him, and he agreed. Such powerful, rare jutsu should be treasured, and well worth the use.

After that, Naruto and Danzo had gained a kinship over seals, and more importantly over what should be done about the Council. Naruto pointed out the corruption of the Civlian Council, and Danzo had further pointed out more hidden agendas on their plate. Both agreed that they were trying to usurp the authority and power of the Hokage. Naruto pointed out flatly. "The Hokage position is not a democracy. It's a dictatorship. A good, forgiving dictatorship, but a dictatorship none the less. The Council is there to advise, nothing more. Sandaime-jiji may have belief in the council, but I have none. Are you kidding? Three quarters of his paperwork is literally the Council trying to grab for more power, and also add in the fact that it's a disraction so that way they can do a power-grab in the process." Danzo had agreed, pointing out just how easy it was for his Root to exist, when simply checking the number of civilians and ninja in the village didn't add up. "The void of ninja in service is my Root. The fact that it's not noticed by now proves that the Sandaime is so full of trying to contain the corruption, that it's overwhelming him. I've thought of pointing it out before, but in the end, he legalized Root anyway, so it hardly matters." Naruto nodded, not agreeing with Roots emotional destruction program, but did agree with the idea of an army designed to take on the shadowy missions that normal ninja could not.

It should have been expected that much time had passed, and that it was now time for the Genin Exams. He entered the room, ignoring everyone as he sat in the farthest right corner of the room, his eyes hidden by a blindfold. He used this to give off the impression of blindness, except for the seal hidden on the inside that rendered it invisible one sided, allowing him to see everyone. He quietly waited until it was his turn. Iruka called out his name. "Naruto Uzamaki." he walked down calmly ignoring the many hostile glares sent his way. Once he reached the middle of the room, Mizuki barked. "Do the three basic jutsu." I nodded, as I henged into the Fouth Hoakge, glaring deeply into Mizuki's eyes. He shuddered visibly, seeing the Fourth's glare was disturbing, especially considering what he was planning. The Fourth vanished to reveal Iruka, who looked surprised, before Naruto reappeared, with four illusional copies of him. Iruka said calmly. "You pass." Naruto walked forward, collecting his Konoha headband, before vanishing. A note saying thanks was left behind, which Iruka picked up, smiling softly and nodding his head.

Mizuki cursed deeply, as he was running swiftly, carrying the Forbidden Scroll. Suddenly, he screamed in agony. A pitch black blade had peirced his chest, with a hooded figure wielding it. He gasped, as the chakra in the blade burned through his heart and lungs. He died, muttering. "Who are you?"

Naruto calmly threw the body into a member of Root's hands for Danzo. The Root ANBU nodded before leaving. Naruto jumped down to the ground, almost opening the scroll, before he wrote a single seal on the tip. He took out an identical copy, which was blank. He made five handseals, before he muttered. "Knowledge Transfer Jutsu." The Forbidden Scroll glowed, before the energy transfered over, and the second scroll glowed before vanishing. He nodded to himself, as he gave it back to Iruka, who appeared shortly after his actions. He gave it to him, before he left the area toward his apartment. Once he got there, he opened the scroll to reveal only ten jutsu. The Kage Jutsu, such as Kage Bunshin or Kage Shuriken, make the majority of them. Then, he found a few jutsu that he immediately found interesting. 'Edo Tensei no Jutsu, Four Winds Jutsu, Lightning Thumb of Kami, Earth's Retribution, Fire's Passion, Tomb of Ocean, and Juinjutsu: Death Caller.' He sighed softly. This would take awhile to learn, let alone master.

Naruto was sitting on the seat, waiting for the team of his to be called. Iruka was calling out teams, when he finally heared his name. "Team 17: Uzamaki Naruto, Sai -, and Ketsueki furawā. Your sensei will be -." A ninja appeared at the door, as he said calmly. "Your team sensei has been changed for number seventeen. Your Hpokage will see you soon to tell you whom." Naruto fumed silently. 'Damn Cliffhangers... Wait, what am I thinking? Who will the sensei be?'

End Chapter.

Next Chapter: Official training, Drool-Rank missions, and a Certified-ninjaworthy-mission!


End file.
